


Edward Nygma/The Riddler NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Bondage, Choking, Multi, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes





	Edward Nygma/The Riddler NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Ed’s sweet and caring, normally asking if you’re ok before you rest your head on his chest and he holds you close. Other times he’ll carry you to bed and clean you up before making sure you get some sleep. He’ll treat you like a princess, stroking your hair and kissing your cheek. If you stay awake he’ll probably go and cook for you. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He loves your hands. Seeing you holding a book as you get lost in it, your fingers curling as they turn a page. Or when you run your fingers through his hair and touch him. He loves how soft your skin is. His favourite part of his body is his brain. Whilst he now goes out of his way to impress with psychical appearance it’s still not the most important thing to him. His brain is what makes him the way he is, why he’s so smart and can remember all those damn riddles. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Ed’s pretty healthy so it doesn’t taste too bad. He’s still learning to last longer however, you do your best to reassure him but he still gets frustrated with himself. He won’t leave you hanging however, he’ll always make sure to finish you off. He does like to watch as his cum drips out of your hole once he’s done with you, doing his best not to get aroused again. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

His first sexual experience was getting blown by a guy in college. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Whilst he now has a cocky, know it all attitude he is still learning all the different ways to please you, which he finds fascinating touching you in various ways to receive different responses. Sex is something he's more than happy to get better at. Thankfully he knew what a clit was, where it was and what to do with it unlike most guys. He's read books but they don’t really help when it comes down to it, so he lets you guide him, both of you finding out new things about what your bodies like.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://78.media.tumblr.com/12f6074553aa2e2fbf33921d2ea22213/tumblr_inline_oc2bjmyuRu1ssjstx_400.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He likes to be serious and a lot of the time he can be, sometimes he tries a little too hard and you both end up laughing and that can be the best time. He normally ends up burying his face in your neck and apologizing for ruining the moment, embarrassed with himself.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Its neat and tidy down there, just like the hair on his head. He doesn't like it to grow out of control. Sometimes he'll just shave most of it because he's annoyed with it. He likes to change things up now and again.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

This more depends on his mood. He's mainly romantic, the first time he lit candles and he even spread rose petals on the bed. He likes to be close to you, both of your bodies pressed up against each other. He can’t get enough of your lips, sometimes both of you making out for ages before you move to the bedroom. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He doesn’t do it as frequently as he used to, not now that he has you. And trust me when I say he used to do it frequently, what with it being the only sort of sexual satisfaction he could get. At least once a day, sometimes pushing the limits and doing it at work when he had some alone time. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

…choking…need I say anymore. At first, he was understandably hesitant, afraid he would repeat what happened with Kristen Kringle but when you showed him just how much you liked it he felt more comfortable. After having a dramatic personality change its opened his eyes to a lot more kinks, he loves tying you up with intricate knots and making you cum with toys until you can’t take it anymore. He’s quite the voyeur too, sometimes you’ll catch him staring at you whilst you shower, other times he’ll come home quietly and find you masturbating, watching from the crack in the door and not disturbing you until you’ve finished. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Ed likes to test your limits by fucking you in libraries. You just go to find new books to read, he tags along, dragging you off to a dark quiet corner. And yes, he is trying to make you moan out loud on purpose. Sometimes he’ll cover your mouth with his hand, other times he wants to see if you can hold yourself back. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

He loves neck kisses, that’s when he’ll know what kind of mood you’re in. He also likes it when you take control of things, surprising him when he comes home in nothing but lingerie and a mischievous look in your eye. And grabbing him by his tie for a kiss. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing that would hurt either of you. Spanking is fine, but slapping or spitting is really not for him. Same with clamps, he just doesn’t see how that could be pleasurable at all. Fisting…sure its impressive but also concerning. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He likes giving, even if he is still learning. He likes to learn so why should learning how to eat pussy be any different. Although sometimes this inexperience has some benefits if you’re looking for one hell of an orgasm after so much build up. He definitely enjoys getting blown, especially when you’re in a dominating mood, shoving him against the nearest wall and taking him in your mouth. Sometimes he fantasizes about what it would have been like for you to blow him if he still worked at the GCPD.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He can be both, and he’s happy to be both. The pace depends on both your moods. Although I do think fast and rough would be the more enjoyed pace. So long as he can pin you to the nearest surface and have his way with you he’s happy. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Quickies to him are not as good as proper sex so he doesn’t really like to have quickies with you unless your both desperate. He prefers to have you completely at his mercy and being able to take his time with you. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Ed’s very open to trying new things with you as well as finding new places to have risky sex with you. He wishes he’d met you back at the GCPD so he could have fucked you at work a few times, would have been more interesting than getting lectured to not perform autopsy reports by Essen. He’ll likely watch porn after you suggest a new thing to try in the bedroom so that he can understand it, only for you to remind him how unrealistic porn is.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can only go for one round at the moment, two at a push. He’s working on it. And he’s definitely working on lasting longer, he’s getting there. He just probably needs some help from you. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

His toy collection is slowly growing seeing as he loves tying you up and making you cum over and over with various viberators. He loves watching you cum until it’s too much to take. Whilst you own handcuffs and rope he sometimes restrains you with more interesting items, like cable ties and wires from kitchen appliances. Ed likes it when you take him toy shopping, seeing what catches your eye and what you might suggest, you normally come home with at least one new toy. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Ed is very fucking unfair. He loves to tease and at the worst times too. Perhaps out on a date he’ll whisper in your ear all the dirty things he’ll do to you when you get home but then the date goes on for a few more hours. Or you might be working on something at home that’s important and he’ll start kissing your neck and touching you getting you all riled up before leaving you to get on with your work. And that’s all stuff outside the bedroom. Inside the bedroom he can tease you for hours if you’d let him but he normally gives in when you’re a begging, writhing mess. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s fairly quiet, but not because he isn’t enjoying it. He mainly pants and breathes heavily against your neck, sometimes letting out soft moans. He’s mainly vocal when it comes to his climax, letting out loud moans of your name as well as curses. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He loves it when you use him for your own pleasure, this could be done in a number of ways of course. But his favourite is when you fuck his face.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

It’s about 7 inches when fully erect, something he takes a little pride in seeing as he doesn’t consider himself that good looking. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive has definitely increased, as if having one taste of it made him an addict. He aims to have sex at least a few times a week now, maybe even a few times a day if he’s in the mood. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

The first time you two had sex he fell asleep pretty quickly, which you found cute. Now he’ll make sure your cleaned up and cuddle you before falling asleep.


End file.
